Não faz assim
by Sarah Snape2
Summary: Severo Snape reflete sobre seus sentimentos do passados, comparandosos com aqueles desperados por Hermione Granger. Songfic.


Não faz assim
    
    
    por Sarah Snape
    
    
    Bem, tive a idéia dessa songfic ao ler "A lenda" de Mel ao Sol. 
    
    Lastimo muito para quem não gostar de musica sertaneja. 
    
    Tudo é apenas uma questão de gosto, não é mesmo? Espero que gostem.
    
    Beijos
    
    Sarah
    

* * *
    
    **Tire seus olhos dos meus,
    **
    
    **eu não quero me apaixonar
    **
    
    **Ficou em mim o adeus,
    **
    
    **que deixou esse medo de amar**
    
    
    Era fato. Por mais incrível que isso pudesse parecer era fato. Aquela garota! Será que ela 
    
    não tinha suas próprias ocupações? Será não poderia deixa-lo em paz. Aquela perseguição
    
    estava lhe dando nos nervos. Não entendia, absolutamente o motivo de que todos aqueles 
    
    olhares que lhe eram dirigidos. Certamente deveria se tratar de alguma aposta ou algo deste
    
     gênero, embora não pudesse acreditar que a srta. Granger fosse pessoa capaz de se 
    
    envolver nestas coisas. Mas qualquer outra possibilidade não poderia ser digna de crédito.
    
     Não, não poderia mesmo.
    
    
    Severo Snape vinha patrulhando os corredores, mas sem perceber o que acontecia ao seu 
    
    redor. Draco Malfoy, saiu por uma porta, surgida do nada, tropeçou no professor, que 
    
    apenas resmungou e não disse maias nada. Seus pensamentos estavam longe daí. Claro, 
    
    tudo poderia ser mera imaginação de sua cabeça.. Como se não tivesse tantos problemas a
    
     se preocupar ainda estava procurando mais um. Sim esse era o termo exato. Procurando 
    
    mais um problema. Porque aqueles olhares daquela menina estavam lhe tirando do sério, 
    
    de seu habitual descaso. 
    
    Não, era pouquíssimo improvável, senão impossível, dizer-se que a moça poderia ter 
    
    algum tipo de interesse nele. O único, porém dessa historia é que ela se portava como se 
    
    houvesse algo a mais. Por mais que a moça lhe agradasse, ou que se sentisse atraído por 
    
    ela (coisa que procurava negar a si mesmo, mas cada vez parecia menos crível aos seus 
    
    próprios ouvidos) já lhe bastara uma decepção na vida. E se por ventura se iludisse, e as 
    
    coisas não fossem bem como ele as estava interpretando? Isso já lhe acontecera uma vez, 
    
    portanto todo o cuidado era pouco.
    
    
    **Eu já amei uma vez e
    **
    
    **senti a força de uma paixão
    **
    
    **A gente às vezes se entrega demais
    **
    
    **esquece de ouvir a razão**
    
    
    Sim, uma única vez se apaixonara de verdade. Claro, tudo aquilo fazia muito tempo. Não, 
    
    não deveria analisar o tempo como os trouxas o fazem. A contagem do tempo bruxo era 
    
    muito diferente, mas não que esta certeza lhe desse a sensação de que o tempo não passara
    
    . Não que o tempo não tivesse passado, isso eram meras ilusões de sua cabeça. O tempo 
    
    passara talvez não na acepção mais corriqueira desse fato, mas sim nos sentimentos, na 
    
    pessoa como um todo. Ele, com certeza era diferente do que já fora, não melhor ou pior, 
    
    apenas diferente, apenas ele mesmo, mas um si mesmo maltratado pelas desventuras.
    
    
    Ela fora uma desventura.. Mais uma dentre tantas, mas nenhuma fora pior do que aquela. 
    
    Era como sair do céu e ser jogado no inferno. Também, com certeza seu amor por Lílian 
    
    fora um de seus piores erros. Obviamente, devido a todas as espécies de convenções tinha
    
     que fingir odiá-la. Sim, sim, sim. Nem conseguia convencer direito a si mesmo de seus 
    
    sentimentos, quem dirá, conseguir fazer com que aquelas palavras saíssem de sua boca, 
    
    e mesmo a ruiva jamais lhe destinara algum olhar, ou uma frase, nada... E isso que a 
    
    grifinória sempre fora considerada muito simpática... Talvez a culpa tivesse sido dele 
    
    mesmo.Sempre a tratara mal, sempre tivera que fingir o que não era. Tinha medo que seus 
    
    pares descobrissem, que sua reputação caísse por terra, que...
    
    
    **Não olhe assim não,
    **
    
    **você é linda demais
    **
    
    **Tem tudo aquilo que um homem procura em uma mulher**
    
    
    - Desculpe professor.
    
    
    Tropeçara no alvo de seus pensamentos, realmente por acaso. Também porque motivo 
    
    àquela moça teria que estar ali, à uma hora daquelas?
    
    
    - Onde pensa que vai, Granger? – retrucou rudemente. Deveria ser esse seu destino, fingir 
    
    ser quem não era, fingir ser ainda pior, do que sua realidade, com o objetivo de não deixar 
    
    as pessoas perceberem que ele era diferente do que as aparências mostravam.
    
    
    A moça olhou-o penetrantemente como parecia ser seu hábito. O professor fingiu não 
    
    perceber os interesses da moça...
    
    
    - Vim a pedido de Neville. – respondeu ela, sem tirar os olhos do homem alto vestido de 
    
    preto que estava a sua frente.
    
    
    - O que houve com o Longbotton desta vez? – perguntou ele, buscando desviar seus olhos
    
    dos dela.
    
    
    - Ele caiu da vassoura, novamente. – explicou ela, ainda com aquele olhar firme e avaliativo. 
    
    Aquilo lhe parecia um jogo – E não poderá cumprir a detenção.
    
    
    Severo Snape não respondeu nada e a moça apenas ficou observando-o, incrivelmente 
    
    aquilo o deixava muito sem jeito. Era como se uma vontade subida de cavar um buraco 
    
    no solo se apossasse dele. Será que seria esta sua nova e improvável chance?
    
    
    Ele mirou a moça parada a sua frente, o cabelo bem arrumado, o sorriso. Não que 
    
    aparentemente ela tivesse algo de especial. Era simples, singela e presunçosa. Sim, ela era 
    
    presunçosa.. Snape sorriu e Hermione percebeu. Mas um segundo depois ele voltou a ter 
    
    a mesma expressão mordaz de sempre.
    
    
    - Pode ir senhorita.
    
    
    Hermione limitou-se a assentir com a cabeça e voltar na direção de onde ele viera.
    
    
    **Não olhe assim, não
    **
    
    **porque até sou capaz
    **
    
    **De atender esse meu coração que só diz que te quer**
    
    
    Não poderia negar que realmente a senhorita Granger preenchia todos o pré-requisitos que 
    
    ele impunha a si mesmo como uma espécie de auto-defesa. Nunca imaginara que fosse 
    
    encontrar alguém assim. Ver seu amor nos braços de outro era uma sensação terrível, mas
    
    pior que isso fora sua falta de coragem. E justo ele que sempre enfrentara perigos mil... Não
    
    , a senhorita Granger estava brincando com fogo... E o pior mesmo, era o fato de que ele 
    
    estava gostando disso, gostando dessa brincadeira de olhar. E tudo isso despertara seu 
    
    coração, o velho coração de pedra... Era estranho esses sentimentos, cada vez que ele o 
    
    olhava diretamente nos olhos como acontecera no corredor a pouco, sentira o coração 
    
    pular, num frêmito de alegria.
    
    
    Sim, a senhorita Granger estava brincando com fogo. E quem fazia isso, deveria ter a plena 
    
    consciência de que poderia se queimar.. E pelo andar dos acontecimentos, logo ela se 
    
    queimaria...
    
    
    Severo Snape, contrariando seus modos, teve que sorrir. Porque as pessoas por mais 
    
    centradas que fossem, eram sempre tão vulneráveis ao amor???
    

***FIM*** 


End file.
